bradybunchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Undergraduate
The Undergraduate is the seventeenth episode of Season 1 of The Brady Bunch. Written by David P. Harmon and directed by Oscar Rudolph, it first aired 23 January 1970 on ABC. Short Summary Greg seems to be having trouble with math, but actually has a crush on his math teacher, Miss Linda O'Hara. Summary Greg has been acting strange. This behavior coincides with his mathematics mark plummeting; usually an A-student in math, he got an F on his last test. Carol thinks that the two issues may be associated, and perhaps he is sick. When Alice finds a note in Greg's book, they learn that Greg is sick, but not quite the way they had originally thought: he's lovesick, the note being a love letter he wrote to a girl named Linda. Mike and Carol want to help Greg in dealing with his puppy love and by association his lack of focus in math class without letting on that they know about the love letter. This approach doesn't seem to open Greg up to talking about the issue, so they figure they have to find out more about the Linda of his affections. After much searching, they do find Linda, but she's not quite who they expected. Ultimately, a friend of Greg's math teacher, Miss O'Hara (Gigi Perreau), may be able to help Greg refocus his priorities back on math. Her fiancee, Los Angeles Dodgers first baseman Wes Parker, promises Greg two tickets to the next season's opener if Greg promises to get an A in math. Quotes *''(Carol is reading the school directory)'' Carol: I'm talking about Greg's school annual. Alice: What's so fantastic? Carol: There's not a Linda in it. Alice: Impossible. Every school has a Linda. Carol: Stephanie, Joy, Cole, Lisa, Jenny, Gigi, Robin, Darlene ... Alice: No Mary? Wow, talk about a generation gap. *''(Bobby walks into the kitchen and ignores Carol)'' Carol: Hi, mom. Here's a kiss for you. Bobby: (With his mouth full of food) Hi, mom. Here's a kiss for you. *'Carol:' Well, we know that Greg's problem is that he's in love with a girl named Linda. Mike: The question is how can he handle it. Alice: How about ... some more coffee? *''(Alice walks in on Bobby with his toy car)'' Alice: Oh, say. That car is really beautiful. What are you gonna name her? Bobby: What do you mean? Alice: Racers always name their cars after a girl. Bobby: They do? Alice: Always. Bobby: Well, I'll think of one. Alice: Maybe I can help you. Bobby: Naw, you want me to call it Cindy, Jan, or Marcia. *'Alice:' You were right. Being sneaky never pays. Carol: I know. I've just spent five minutes, trying to convince Jan I'm not having a baby. Trivia * Greg's first love interest is in this episode. * A running gag in this episode is people continually taking Greg's temperature. * William Shakespeare's Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day? is read in this episode. * Greg and Peter both know about "The Birds and the Bees". * Cindy and Jan have only one scene in this episode. * Cindy's doll, Kitty Karry-All from "Kitty Karry-All Is Missing" makes a second appearance. * In the episode "54-40 and Fight", Carol claims that she doesn't care about the women in Mike's past. However, she seems perfectly fine with hearing about the girl that he had a crush on in his Biology class. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bradypedia